I Told You SoSong Story
by MKAngelus
Summary: B & B had it all and then Brennan overthought it...again.*******This is based on song lyrics-it's a one shot****************


Brennan pulled in the parking garage to her building and exited her car, balancing a bag of groceries, her lap top, and purse, she stopped to grab her mail. Setting her laptop on the top of the cabinet style mail slots in the lobby, she tucked the mail into the grocery bag and grabbed her laptop at the last second as it began to tip off the top. Heading to the elevator, she was distracted by the work they'd done at the lab today, as well as her ever present thoughts of him. She put her key in the door and balancing the bag on her hip pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold.

There were still a couple of half empty boxes scattered around, she was really trying to get through them, the clutter was driving her mad, however she just wasn't able to work as steadily as she thought she would've been able to. She would no sooner start emptying a box and begin putting things on the shelves, or floor and she would remember what used to be in that empty space, one memory would lead to another and she would find herself pouring a glass of wine and wondering.

Wondering if she should call him up and tell him that she loved him, tell him that he should come back home. She'd think that she'd probably start to cry and tell him that she'd finally learned her lesson and she was tired of spending all her time alone. She'd never realized how much time she'd actually spent with him until he was gone. She thought about telling him that he was all she'd ever wanted, even when she didn't know she wanted it. Would he say that he loved her too and would they cry together, or would he simply tell her that he told her so?

Would he tell her that he knew that someday she'd want him back, and that she would ask him to take her back into his heart and into his home? She was afraid that instead of telling her that he still cared for her that he would mention that it was her that broke it off with him. She was the one that was scared and unable to open herself up to the possibility of forever. She wanted to believe that love could be explained as nothing more than chemicals in the body, but she knew now that that wasn't the case. Her other worry was that he'd tell her that he'd found someone new and she would never break his heart in two again.

She set the mail and groceries on the counter and toed off her shoes. She saw that there was a new message on her machine, the light was flashing twice. She pressed play as she started to put the groceries away. The first message was from her dad, "Hi honey, it's dad, I was just calling to see if you would like to come over for dinner on Sunday? Give me a call when you can." She turned up her nose at the machine and thought she'd rather try to herd cats than attend a dinner with her dad on Sunday. The second message was always on there, she never erased it. She also rarely listened to it. However, today she wasn't fast enough to press stop before his voice escaped the machine, "Bones I'll be home late, don't wait up, love you." Her breath hitched in her chest and she pressed stop and resumed putting the groceries away.

She had some notes to review for her book and also for the most recent limbo skeleton she'd identified, so she wasn't going to attempt to start on a box tonight. She knew that by listening to his voice tonight, even by accident, she had to fight the temptation to go see him. Brennan knew she'd get down on her knees and tell him she was his forever, if that's what it would take. Would he take her hand and get down on his knees and they'd get that old time feeling? Would they be able to put all of this behind them and go back to the way it used to be when they could laugh and talk for hours? She remembered the way their love first began, it was like a song, eyes meeting across the room, the feeling was always there simmering under the surface until it had finally burned through the top layer of resistance and was out for the world to see.

She sat at her dining table and powered on her laptop, but didn't open a file; she just sat and stared at the answering machine. Brennan wondered if he missed her too and if he was just as lonely. They weren't working together anymore; the bureau revoked their partnership when he moved out. It made working all day in the lab difficult, she longed for the camaraderie they'd shared before and would gladly give up everything she had to be able to live and love forever and be his one and only, however she was sure he'd tell her that the tables had finally turned.

They'd tried to talk about it, but she wouldn't relent, so she knew that he'd just tell her that he told her so, that he knew she would come back once she realized what they had was all that they needed. She knew that he wouldn't let her back in and he would tell her that it was her decision to go. He'd begged her to stay, that he could prove that it was meant to be, but she didn't listen.

Now, closing the lid on the laptop, and reaching again for the play button on the machine, even though she knew she shouldn't, Brennan listened again to the voice say the words he'd never say to her, because he'd found someone else and she could never break his heart in two again. After the end of the message, she reached again for the erase button and stopped just before her finger found it. She walked to the half unpacked box closest to her and began to put a few artifacts back on the shelves where they'd previously resided. However, as had happened all too often, she found that she was unable to stop the periods of time where she simply stared and remembered the many moments they shared in this apartment together.


End file.
